Simplicity
by babii-emerald
Summary: The world changes, no matter how much you wish a moment could stay the same. This is my first story so yeah...hope you like it! : COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. We all know that. c[;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~Simplicity~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If there was anything I could change, it would be the way I treated her. She didn't do anything, sweet and innocent, beautiful in every way…..ugh! I was stupid, moronic. I never looked at her twice to even see what she really was, a girl who loved everyone and everything around her-except me. Why couldn't I be like that? All this time I thought that she wasn't worthy of being in _my_ social standing, as it turns out, I wasn't worthy of being in _hers_. I wanted to change; I wanted to be precious enough to be with her. Change is hard though, and it is difficult to find the strength to do it.

I had always been happy. There was nothing else I needed, noting else I _wanted._ I was more fortunate than others; rich, and popular. I has so many perks in like that I didn't believe there was anything more you _could_ want.

It was another regular morning; I went to school, sat at our table, talked to my friends and, you know, show off a little. It was something I could never help to do. I looked at the kids who weren't in our little circle as if they were peasants, unworthy f looking onto my throne. Yes, I was proud. It was a trait I seem to be born with, maybe I was spoiled, or maybe I was just rude. Whatever the reason, it was who I was. That personality worked for me anyways.

"Syaoran!" my friend Tomoyo shouted from across the cafeteria. I whirled around at the sound of my name to see her standing twenty feet away from me, her arms spread out, and a big smile on her face. I smiled back, "Tomoyo!" I returned just as enthusiastic. I ran for her, ignoring the glares ad stares I got from the people in the line of my way….again, they were just peasants. The moment I reached her, I snatched her up into a tight hug. I was an act really, everyone around looked at a and I enjoyed the attention.

Tomoyo was a very good friend of mine, nothing else. I knew everyone got the wrong impression why they saw us this way….But what do they know? Besides, the peasants weren't worth anything to judge us. Tomoyo was my friend and this was how we showed our friendship. Our public could sniff and criticize all they want.

I could never really picture Tomoyo as anything more than a friends anyways. Sure, she was pretty. Long waist length raven hair, clothes that she makes herself, soft porcelain skin, but she was too bubbly and bouncy for my taste. She was popular, and captain of the cheerleading team.

"You excited?" she asked me with her melodic voice, tugging me out of my hug. "For what?" I asked blankly. She playfully scoffed and sucker punched my arm. "For the soccer game, duh!" She exasperated and bopped my forehead with her palm. "Oh, right." I just remembered that I had a soccer game today. "We're going against Starlight, right?" Starlight High was our rival school.

"Yup!" she answered. "We're gonna crush those little dorks." She pounded her fist into her palm. I smiled and watched her. "They'll never know what hit 'em." I chuckled lightly. "Come on, silly, let's get to our other friends before they get offended or something."

I nodded letting her pull me back to our table. With Tomoyo, you just couldn't say much, much less say no. She would sometimes talk so much I thought her had would explode. We got to the table…..everyone was laughing and having a good time….but somehow, I felt like I didn't fit in.

It was a regular day in the life of Li Syaoran. That was my life just about everyday….it's always the same. Although I was happy, it got kinda boring. I was waiting for a change to come, but at the same time I didn't want it to. I wanted to be happy-like I was- but maybe have something a little more to my life to make it more interesting, adding to my joy.

It was a summer day after that school year that I found that little piece to complete my life………

I was having with my family would call on of my "quiet times." If I had ever had enough with my family or felt like a needed to be alone, I would step outside onto our porch and clear my head. I sat there very quiet and jittery. My leg was shaking up and down as I looked over my street.

I had gotten into _another_ predicament with my mother and I stormed out of my house for my quiet time. Sometimes summers were just way too much. I liked the school year when I could see all of my friends during the school hours, but being in a giant mansion with the same people everyday was too much for me.

But my quiet time wasn't enough to get me to calm down this time. I sprinted out, not caring what my mother and the elders would thing then they didn't find me in my spot, I was just relieved to get away. I didn't even thing of where I was going, I was just going away. I crossed the street, rounded the corned and half-ran away from my home. I didn't know when I would be back; I didn't care, I just had to go.

The change happened on that short trip. It was just as unexpected as it was unplanned. It was something I never thought to look for, but it was always there. I sharply rounded another corner, only to stop dead in my track and go back around it. On the other side of that corner was the house of a girl I had always seen, but never really known. Kinomoto Sakura sat quietly under a tree in her front yard, reading a book.

Sakura and I had first met when I was five and she was four. Her family moved to the area, and I didn't even give her the smallest amount of my time to get to know her. It was a stupid way to treat her, but she was a peasant-a person under my standing. Although, Sakura never really acted that way. She was a peasant, but that never seemed to bother her. Even though she was under me, she looked up not down, chin staying high. That was a characteristic you didn't find in many peasants. She didn't bother to even look at popularity or even care about it. She had happiness that was greater than mine. Something I couldn't even touch. Sakura didn't care about popularity; therefore, she didn't care about me. We were acquaintances but never friends. She would always look at me with a kind of bitterness, resentfulness-like I wasn't worth of being in her presence, not the other way around.

I shouldn't have cared about her now. Look away and keep walking, right? Bit I still stayed frozen hiding around her fence. I didn't move because in that short second that I had looked at her, I saw something in her face that she never showed in my presence before. Kindness, gentleness, and thoughtfulness. In that one instant, I felt something. I thought of Tomoyo and any other girl I had met with a deep insignificance.

I looked over the fence to see her again. I was very careful, only peeking around enough for just my right eye to see what was going on. She was still reading, happy and content. Absorbing each little sheet as if it were her own heart written on the crinkled pages.

In that one instant I change so much that I felt like my old life have left the world altogether. This sweet girl that I had never really _seen_ before in my life triggered an amazing light centered inside of me. I couldn't think of anything but her face. And I, perhaps, would have seen that sooner if I had given her the time of day. Now I was willing to give her all the time she wanted. No, more than that. I wanted to giver her everything I had. I felt something I have never felt before-suddenly I was _selfless_. She brought that out in me. I wanted to give everything that was possible to give to her, I would present any gift to her without complaint.

All that was needed to start that massive change was the look on a girl's face. A face I never would have seen if I hadn't caught her off guard like this, which brought a doubtful darkness to my thoughts. She hated me. No, that is an understatement. _Despised _might be a better word. The only reason she didn't have that hate on her face now was because she didn't know I was here. There was no way I could get this girl to even look at me the way she was staring at a book. I probably wasn't even worthy enough to get the look she would give to dirt, because in her eyes, I was lower than dirt. To her, I was _scum_. It seemed very unlikely that she would show me any kind of resentfulness from all of that. I may not have known Sakura long but you didn't have to be a genius to find out she was stubborn. The day she would show me kindness would be the day hell freezes over.

But as I watcher her shut her book to a close then gracefully walk back into her house-such a feeling of peace on her face, that I couldn't even understand what it meant; I knew that somehow I would earn her trust.

This simple insignificant peasant, this girl, was powerful enough to alter all of my feelings and change my views on people. One simple girl. Sakura.


End file.
